If I Never Knew You
by iceblueyes
Summary: Tomoyo wanted to tell Eriol thank you for everything. And Eriol also wanted to do the same. But behind those thank you are words that they can't express...will they finally admit what they feel? Dedicate to the one I admire.


Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. This story is dedicated to him…how I fall for him that I don't know. But I'm not asking him to love me in return but if he already knew my feelings…good for him. This I can only say, like what Tomoyo also say, "Your happiness is mine too…"

Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa were left in the classroom that 5p.m. All their classmates had gone home for they were excited to go home because it's Friday. And yet, these two doesn't care about the time as they were finishing their Theology assignment which is a Journal. Some of the students found this subject…a little boring…because of the teacher perhaps but still they have to be awake for their Theology teacher really loves to hear the opinions of other students, and the students doesn't like it one bit. "Hiiragizawa-kun are you done?" Tomoyo asked as she sat right next to him. He smiled and went back to his work.

"Almost Daidouji-san…could you wait for a minute?" Eriol asked. At the corner of his eye, he saw her nodded to what he said. "Thank you".

"No problem", she replied, watching him color his work. "You know…I couldn't believe that your back again…when we were in Junior High I thought it was just my imagination". She saw him giving a wry smile.

"I just felt like it", he replied, beautifying his work a little more. Still Tomoyo's eyes were on him. "Why did you ask…Daidouji-san?"

"I'm just curious…you know what Hiiragizawa-kun…I never get the chance to thank you". That caught his attention as he slowly looked at her. "Thank you for everything".

"Huh? Why?" he asked all of a sudden. She looked away with a smile.

"You see…if I never knew you…I don't know the meaning of what life is. You taught me so many things in life when you stepped down here in Tomoeda. I know Sakura and Syaoran-kun could teach me those things…but the things that you've taught me before…there was something and I thank you for that". When she looked at him, knowing what his reaction will be he gave a slight laugh. "Eriol-kun do tell me what is so funny".

"Forgive me for my rudeness Tomoyo-san it's just that at this very moment there's a little drama". He realized too on what he said and he smiled. "I think we can drop the formalities now…don't you think?" When he said that Tomoyo's face flushed.

"I-I'm sorry". Eriol shook his head.

"Nothing to sorry about…Tomoyo-san…"he said. He went back to his work and finishing decorating as he got the last crayon. "I also want to thank you…Tomoyo-san…"

"Who me? Why? What did I ever do?" she asked innocently. He loves it when she asked so innocently like a child asking why the sun only came out in day and why the moon only at night.

"It is because…if I never knew you…I won't also know what life means also…"when he was done on his masterpiece he smiled to himself and closed the drawing book, where they write their Journal. He looked at her then. "When I came back here I was happy that Sakura and the rest of you accept me again as a friend in your life. I thought that things will change but still you, Sakura, and Syaoran treated me as a friend back in grade five. And we became close I noticed that it was fun talking to you and that I learned a lot of things because of you. I learned I can't pretend myself when I'm with you, I am free and can do anything…as if you are the lost puzzle in my life that I've found. And you show me that love is something I shouldn't hate because it's something to cherish about…and you opened my heart again..."Tomoyo was just staring at him after he said those words, still not believing him. He was waiting for her to say something when she just smiled.

"I never knew that…until you told me…"she began after a little while. He pinched her nose affectionately.

"Thank you so much…Tomoyo-san…"he looked at the time and it was 5:30p.m. "Shall we go? It's getting late".

"Sure", Tomoyo said as they stood up. "Let's walked home together…okay?" he nodded as he gathered his things.

"Okay then". And they left their classroom.

As they were walking side by side Tomoyo thought on what Eriol said that she had opened his heart again. "And yet I couldn't tell him how I feel…how I love him…"she took a glance at Eriol and looked away. "Eriol-kun…I have never loved this much in my entire life. And yet…I don't know what your reaction will be if you knew that your close friend secretly loves you". Sensing that she wasn't relaxed Eriol clasped his hand to hers. She looked at their hands then to him. "E-Eriol-kun?"

"You're so deep in thought. Care to tell me about it?" he asked with a grin. She blushed and shook her head. "No? Why not anyway?" she released her hand from his grasp and he knew something is really wrong. "T-Tomoyo-san?"

"E-Eriol-kun…I forgot to tell you…if I never knew you…I would never knew what love means…I'll never knew how to be hurt…I'll never knew what my heart really says…I'll never knew how to cherish someone I love…"she stopped as she slowly looked at him. "I think all I can say that…"she clenched her fist near to her heart. "All I really want to say that…like Sakura I know what she feels for Syaoran…and all I'm saying is that…here's my heart in my hands…you take it or leave it…I will always love you just the same…"she saw his expression as she bit her bottom lip. Afraid on what he'll say she looked away and continued walking. But he suddenly grabbed her hand as she looked at him. "E-Eriol-kun?"

"I know Tomoyo-san…and I want to talk this over if you don't mind". His grip on her hand was firm and yet he didn't release her. But she couldn't escape the fact that his silence is making her nervous.

"I'm sorry if you find this rude…like…a girl confessing to a boy…it's just that…"she looked away, her face flushing. "I can't take it anymore". He took a step towards her.

"What is it that you can't take? Please…do tell me…"his voice was husky and still she wasn't looking at him.

"H-How did you ever know I like you?"

"For a person who is so caring towards me and is concerned on whatever I do…I guess". When she looked at him like I-don't-believe-you-look he laughed. "Okay, okay. Kidding, kidding". He tucked some tresses behind her ear. "I accidentally heard your dearest cousin and my cute little descendant talking about you and how you feel for me". Tomoyo's face fell.

"It-can't-be", Tomoyo said. Eriol chuckled. "So that's why…I was not obvious?" she asked again. Eriol thought for a while.

"Since I've heard Sakura said that you like me I was observing your actions. And I was a little bit…flattered". Tomoyo smirked.

"Flattered? Really now. You should know that half of the girls population is been crushing on you", she said with a slight laugh. He laughed too.

"I know but there's only one girl who I really like", he said with a twinkle in his eye. She looked at him like I-don't-know-look.

"Who?" she asked. Somehow she couldn't help but feel jealous. Eriol put his hands on top of her shoulders.

"I told her before that I'm not capable of loving someone and yet she told me that I am capable of loving someone because I am also human. She told me everybody deserves to love and be loved in return. And when she said that I can't help too because I'm falling for her too". He paused then added. "Have you guessed her already?"

"I-I remember I told you that before…"

"And…?"

"W-Who is she?" she asked. Eriol gave a slight laugh. "E-Eriol-kun if you must know I am dense and loading to be exact".

"That's why I like you because of that personality of yours but I hope…"his face was coming closer. "I hope you'll not be dense this time". When he kissed her it took her for some time to absorb all he said. That girl that he had fallen for was none other than her. And as she kissed him back, her heart was already light as a feather. "Tomoyo-san?" Eriol asked after he was done kissing her. She gave a wry smile. "I hope you were not at least…um…angry".

"No silly! It's just that…I never knew…you hide your feelings too well".

"And I never that I was giving signs that one way or another I like you". Eriol chuckled when he said that. "Tomoyo-san…if you only knew how much I love you…"

"Well now I know…Eriol-kun…"she took his hand and clasped it with hers. "Our feelings crossed…I couldn't believe this…"

"I'm glad…"one swift move he pulled her in an embrace. "Thanks for everything…Tomoyo-san…"she savor the moment as she closed her eyes and feel his embrace. And everything was so perfect.

"Same here…Eriol-kun…"

The End.

Author's Notes: I think he already knew my feelings because I'm that obvious but I hope one way or another he's dense. Hehehe…how I wished I'll stop loving him for I don't like expectations. Wish me luck…okay guys? x


End file.
